Body of a Child
by Crendy-kun
Summary: As she was getting ready for her special date she noticed something about herself. She looked like a child and acted like one too.


**WARNING: THE EPILOGUE CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE THEMES! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT PLEASE DON'T READ IT!**

So far on Luna's mind she had been waiting for a million years just for one question: '**Will you marry me?**'. However, she thinks that tonight might just be the night for him to ask her that age old question. Just thinking about it makes her heart beat even faster. After all spring is the season of love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luna has been with Gill since last summer in that case to her it was _FOREVER_! The two have met in the town hall doing their routine occupations. He was sorting documents and checking out paperwork and she was just going to register the new tailor shop, _Sonata Tailoring_. As she came up to him at the front desk he was surprised to see a young girl with registration forms. The girl spoke up, "Here is the registration forms for _Sonata Tailoring_!". Gill gave his thanks while taking the forms. "Did you get here all by yourself?" the young man asked. This caught her in surprise and yet also in rage. Luna began yelling at him while saying is mature, responsible, etc. He did not know that this _girl_, no, young lady would say such things or even prove them. Which piqued his intrest in the young lady, and with that same interest will lead to a romantic relationship between the two.

Luna could remeber that very day as if it were her own name. Another day she remembered was the day he asked her out on a date. He asked to the Firefly Festival and she accepted his invitation. Throughout the festival Gill was staying serious and calm, and that did not please Luna one bit. She wanted him to enjoy the festival with her, and soon kissed him on the cheek. The result of said kiss made Luna happy since she got to see Gill's red face and had the opportunity to kiss him. Although, Gill said in the end that he did not enjoy the festival as much as he hoped to made Luna upset. She did not even want to look at him because she thought she ruined their date. However, Gill was thinking the whole time after she kissed him was that he might harbor some feelings for her.

Those memories made Luna very happy. She just couldn't believe that their relationship has gone so far,and yet she can. Thinking was just too much for her at the moment and began planning for tonight. Yesterday, Gill told her that they are going to have dinner tomorrow at the Sundae Inn and take a small walk somewhere. _"Tonight just had to be perfect!"_ the young woman thought in glee. She was planning to look gorgeous even if the Sundae Inn was a very familiar place. Luna soon hurried over to her mirror and thought up many combinations on what to wear and how her hair is going to be done. She look a good long look at herself and caught a glance of blue passing through the way. She let out a gleeful cry, "Candace! Hey, Candi! Come over here!" After a few seconds said girl came over and ask her older sibling if she needed something. "Candi. I need you to help me with choosing an outfit for tonight." Luna said to her sister. Candace replied with, "Why couldn't you choose?" "Because it was so hard for me to choose between all of the different possiblities of a beautiful outfit!" the older sibling said with worry. Candace soon sighed and went along with her sister.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luna was not able to find the perfect outfit yet. She soon looked at the mirror while she was trying on a cute purple dress with some frills on the skirt and sleeves. Her crystal blue eyes wandered to every part of her body. She saw that her legs did not look like one's of a model on the fashion magazines. Her eyes looked big and innocent, like those of a child. Hair styled in pigtails with flowers on them. Her chest was barely visible no matter what she wears. A face with childlike features that she almost exactly looks like a young girl. She was even a few inches smaller than her younger sister. As she looked from head to toe at all of her body she saw a child. Not Luna, the woman who works at the tailor shop with her family, but a child. A child who just runs small errands for the family. She couldn't stand one more sight of the child in the mirror and just turned around to Candace.

"Candi? Do I look like a child?" Luna asked with sadness. Candace looked down to her toes unsure of whether to tell her the truth or just simply lie. She soon made up her mind, "I'm sorry but yes. Yes, you do..." The response made Luna upset, and made her began thinking if she acted like a child. She's impatient, easily gets upset, and very happy after certain things happen. Comparing her actions to those of a child, she did act like one too. "I guess I really am a child." the young lady spoke in a melancholy tone. Candace began worrying and told her, "Luna. You shouldn't think so down on yourself. I'm sure Gill will still love you." Luna then thought about Gill for a moment. Serious, patient, level-headed, hard working, the perfect qualities of an adult. She was the child and he was the adult.

She wanted to look perfect for him and decided that perfect means ladylike. "Candi can you please help me look more mature?" Luna pleaded to her sister. Candace agrees and had gotten some dresses ment for mature, classy women. Luna looked at the dresses and senses some hope in her transformation from a young girl to a sophisticated lady.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dress after dress, Luna couldn't find on that would compliment her. Either the dress was for a woman with a towering height, a decent amount of bust, long legs, or an hourglass figure. She soon found a black dress that interested her and asked Candace if she could try it on. She was not sure if Luna will have the perfect fit in that dress, but gives it to her anyway. Once given the dress Luna began taking off the current dress she is wearing. Having great hope in this she tried the dress on. After putting it on she looked at the mirror and saw that the dress showed her figure, and made her legs a bit longer. Luna loved how the dress looked on her and so was her sister. "Please hold stil." Candace told her currently giddy sister. She saw that Candace was gently taking off the flowers from her hair and removing the hair tie that kept those pink ponytails up. Once both sides of the ponytails were down Luna looked at her self and was pleased, thanking her sister in return.

After getting both the dress and hair figured out it was time for shoes. Luna saw the most beautiful pair of high heel shoes. She wanted to try them on, but Candace would not allow her too. "Why can't I wear them?" Luna asked in annoyance. "Sorry, but you really don't like wearing high heels because they hurt your feet." Candace replied. Luna never did like wearing high heels that is why she stuck to shoes with a lower heel. "Fine, Candi have it your way." Luna said. Candace smiled and little to her, Luna was going to use those high heels tonight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Luna decided that she will steal those shoes the girls head to Souffle Farm to ask a certain bachlorette for advice. "Why are we here?" Luna asked Candace. "Were getting advice from Anissa about acting like a lady." said the blue haired sibling. Anissa soon spots the siblings and greeted them. After Candace told her about their purpose Anissa smiled and took them in the house and to her room.

Luna sat on Anissa's bed like how she usually sat. Her legs a bit open and back sort of slumped. Anissa corrected her on how she sat, "Please, sit up straight and close your legs." Luna obeyed to her orders. Anissa began teaching her things like: "You should use words like please more often.", "Try not be too loud or else it might bother those around you.", "Keeping calm is good and try not to overreact to everything." and much more. Luna took all that knowledge in and will put it to use for tonight. She curtsied at her teacher and gave her thanks. With that Anissa had hope for her on what she is trying to pursue with the advice she gave her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was finally ready to go to the Sundae Inn with all the confidence she has and the skills she learned along the way. Before she could even leave she took those beautiful black high heeled shoes her sister recommended her to not wear. Luna will not listen to her sister's orders for this. It wouldn't matter if her feet hurt because Gill will propose to her tonight. With excitement and hope within her she left the house a bit too early.

Along the way to the Sundae Inn she was wobbling with every step she takes. Each step might result in her falling down. However, it did not stop her determination to reaching the inn and to finally get a blue feather from the mayor's son. Once, she got to the inn she stood looking to see if Gill was there waiting for her. She saw him, and stumbled right over to him. The mayor's son saw a small young woman heading right towards him. He did not yet realized that the woman was Luna. "Hi Gilly! Ooops. I mean...uh...h-hello Gill." the lady greeted to her special someone. "G-good evening Luna. I see you dressed up tonight." Gill replied with a small hint of blush on his face. He did not know that Luna would do this especially in a very familiar place like this. He felt a bit underdressed compared to his girlfriend.

_"She looks very beautiful tonight. Even if she almost fell down while walking towards our table."_ the young man thought as her looked at her. To him she looked stunning, classy, sophisticated, _beautiful_. Luna soon caught Gill staring at her which made her cheeks turn pink. "Gill why you are staring at me?" the young woman asked knowing the answer. The blonde soon went back to reality and stuttered, "N-n-n-nothing! Ijustnocticedthatyoulookedgo rgeoustonight!" Luna was not able to understand the last part because he rushed, "Please repeat the last part for me." He replied with a quiet voice that somebody close by can still hear, "I just nocticed that you looked... gorgeous tonight..." He was a bit flustered after saying it twice to his beloved. His beloved smiled sweetly to him and then looked at her glass of water. Thinking, _"He might give me a blue feather tonight..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After dinner the couple left. Luna was holding onto Gill's arm trying not to stumble as she walked. They were walking towards the beach which relieved the young lady. Upon stepping on the sand Luna took off the bothersome shoes and began walking with Gill. Her heartbeat was beating a thousand times per minute as she soon realizes that she might because Gill's fiancee tomorrow morning. She tried fighting back the joyous tears because it will ruin the makeup she had on. Gill was sort of enjoying how she looked during the dinner, but he feels that it wasn't Luna. He started think how Luna looked adorable with those flowers in her hair. How her crystal blues looked innocent and sweet when looked upon. The way her dresses seem to move when she walks. The cute smile that complimented her eyes. Even though he finds the _adult_ Luna beautiful, he thinks that she look much more beautiful the way she was before. She is not the same Luna he fell in love with, she was different.

As they were holding hands Gill's grip loosen. Luna stopped and asked him if there was anything wrong. "Nothing is wrong Luna. It's just that you looked different," the blonde said to his beloved. Her heart sank, she tries to keep calm but the tears of joy she was holding back soon became tears of sadness. _"I won't cry! Not infront of him. Not now..."_ she thought. Her face became saddened and stood there silently. Gill was worried because usually she would just yell at him or tell him that he did something wrong. Yet, he never handled anything like this with her. "Luna, I mean you are still beautiful. It's um... well..." he tried speaking through to the silent lady. He soon asked, "I never really fell for _this_ Luna. It's very unlike you. You are trying to act like a lady because of something, am I correct?" That question hit hard to her. _"Yes, I did act like a lady for you! I don't want you to see me as a child from the outside! I don't want you see that I act like a child! I did this for you...all for you Gilly!"_ the woman thought.

She said, "Yes... I did act like a lady for a reason... and that reason is you!" After the last few words she couldn't hold back the tears and began crying. "I don't want you to see me as a little girl from my appearance! I want to look like a mature lady that you would love! Please don't see me as an immature child!" she sobbed. After that confession he saw her face stained with tears. He did not want her to cry. It was one of the few things that pains him. He never wanted to see her sad. Then Gill pulled her close to him. Luna was soon crying on his chest while he embraces her. Both of them never wanted this to happen. They wish it could all just go away. It did not went away until he said, "Luna, please don't cry. I never saw you as a child. You looked, acted and are Luna. That is much more special to me than just being a_ girl _or a _woman_. Please...stop crying." Luna heard his words and continued to cry. Not out of sadness but out of the fact that he cares for her and loves her. Gill thought that she was still sad and soon heard that she was crying softy. He pulled her away to look at her face. She looked like a porcelain doll in the moonlight and the tears glimmered quite a bit. He put his hands gently to the her shoulders, and kissed her. His kiss was gentle yet passionate. Luna closed her eyes and the tears gradually stopped. During the kiss Gill was thinking, _"I love you Luna. I cannot wait till we get married."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

On the way home Luna never put those bothersome high heels back on. She was happy to know that her Gilly cares for her. The thought about becoming finacee left her mind because it did not matter because he loves her. Gill saw a few flowers on the grass and picked them up from the ground. He started putting them on Luna's hair as they walked to the tailor's. Luna had no idea what he was doing, but she didn't protest against it. After all the flowers he picked up were on her hair he said, "I love it whenever you have those beautiful flowers on those gorgeous pink locks of yours." Luna was not sure, but she thought he was complimenting her.

The couple in front of Sonata Tailoring said their goodbyes by kissing one another, and went on their own separate ways. As Luna gotten inside she put the heels back where she found them and went to look get fready for bed. On her way she walked passed a mirror and saw flowers on her hair. She never put those flowers on before going to the Sundae Inn. Until she realized what Gill meant that she looked beautiful with flowers in hair. She smiled sweetly in the mirror and thought about him. She started think about him all night and even had dreamed about him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was just another day of business at the tailor shop. A few customers came in. Soon, Gill came in and Luna came up to him. "Hi Gilly! Do you need something?" Luna greeted. The mayor's son told her that he wants her to meet him by the Caramel waterfall after she is done with work. She agrees and meets up with him after work. "Gilly, why do you want to see me here?" Luna asked. Gill blushed and told her, "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wanted it to be perfect for you. I was going to propose to you. What stopped me was that you didn't look like yourself and you cried. I only want to propose to you only when you are happy." Luna kept quiet hoping what she thought that was supposed to happen last night will happen right now. He sighed and asked her, "Luna, I love you and I couldn't wait much longer to ask you this question! Will you marry me?" Right after he asked the question she began crying joyous tears and told him _yes_.

Everything was perfect right now to the both of them. Now they are soon be married and they cannot wait for the wedding to come. Even if Gill is very patient, he is much more impatient than Luna about the wedding day. Luna just laughs and smiles when he tells her that he cannot possibly wait for the wedding.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was the day after the wedding in the mayor's house. Everything was quiet, mainly because Hamilton was not there. He decided to leave the house to the newlyweds for the night, and spend the night at the Sundae Inn, not to far from his house. Gill blushed madly at the idea of his father doing this to him. Letting him and his new wife staying alone in the same bed for the night. Luna however laughed and decided to have some fun with this and asked him if he will do it for their anniversary. However, Hamilton **seriously** accepted the idea and will do it once again.

Gill woke up and saw his wife's head with her hair free. She looked like an angel. He stared at her and then kissed her head. After a few more minutes she woke up. Luna sat up on the bed and saw her husband. She kissed him. He pulled away and covered her with the sheet because she was naked. It took her some time to notice and then laugh at him for being cute and protective of her. While getting a shirt for Luna to wear to cover herself, he tried to not look back. Already he was red and the both of them knew it. Gill soon found one of his button on shirts and gave it to his bride. Luna put it on and buttoned it up. Gill soon looked at Luna and his face was still red because she looked cute in his shirt.

She giggled at how much he struggled with the idea of sleeping together and making love are. "Oh Gilly you are so innocent whenever it comes to se-" she was cut off from a set of lips kissing her. They soon finished the kiss and he said, "Please, I'm still new to this idea and I would rather stay away from it as much as I can." Luna continued giggling because of how innocent her husband is. What was on Gill's mind right now was the subject being talked about itself, _"Why is this on my mind in the morning! I want it to get out of my thoughts this instant. Even if I enjoyed it, I do not want to think of my wife in that way."_ Maybe everyone can't always be mature.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. It is my first Harvest Moon fic. I just love the pairing Gill/Luna. It's sad that they get too much hate. I never like people bashing the pairing or character.

As you noticed I used the name Sonata Tailors becaue in Tree of Tranquilty the tailor shop is unnamed. That is why I have to use that name.

I loved writing the epilogue because it was enjoyable to write. However, I feel that some parts weren't written well. Oh well, it only matters that you enjoyed it!

PLEASE GIVE ME A CRITIQUE! I want to get better at writing so my stories will improve. Thank you!


End file.
